Otome Bakuten ~The Fist of Fighters~
is an upcoming fighting otome game developed as a collaboration between LittleLulu Falcon Emblem's Team Mugen, SNK and Arc System Works. It is released on Playstation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Android, iOS on January 15, 2019, and will also be available on Microsoft Windows game at a later date. The game plays as a 2D, all-male 2v2 tag-team fighting game in fully cel-shaded 2.5D models. Gameplay Similar to The King of Fighters and Street Fighter, Otome Bakuten: The Fist of Fighters is a fighting otome game where the player assumed a role of the protagonist Sachiyo Himezaki, a manager of R.O.T who uses two handsome male characters per fight, but the player also must choose an "Attacker" that serves as the playable character as well as a "Supporter" that assist the former. In contrast to other fighting games, it is impossible to defeat the enemy with a normal move, necessitating the use of a finishing move called the "Heartbeat Finisher". A move button can protect the character, while items and affection points are included for further gameplay features. The game offers a story with different dialogues occurring depending on the characters fighting. Each character has additional skills and costumes; accessories items are available to the player if she wish to change their characters' visual appearances. There is an online mode alongside an View Mode where players can see other people's fights. The player can manage more than 50 fighters around the world to fight each other and developing his skills by taking him on diet or exercises to show the protagonist's romantic feelings toward them. One of the fighters who must defeat Gilgamesh and stop the chaos, the player can see an ending scene where Sachiyo and one of the fighters hugging, kissing, holding hands, or cuddling each other as they live a happily ever after. Plot Setting in the fictional place called Belayaarka (Russian means White Arch), The Ruler of Titan has become a major business company, generating huge profits and numerous spin-off tournaments worldwide. However, this led to a lowering of the overall quality, and voices began to rise across the globe demanding the formation of one unique, worldwide R.O.T competition. A self-proclaimed Russian current R.O.T champion, Mstislav Medved, bought out all the rights for the next R.O.T Tournament. The announcement of a new all-male R.O.T Tournament created unprecedented enthusiasm around the world. This excitement reached many of the classic participants of the legendary tournament directly in the form of an official invitation... But as results, everyone were terrified by Gilgamesh, the legendary Sumerian king of the Uruk, who has been possessed by the evil spirit known as Mundus in attempt to takes over the world. In order to stop that chaos, it's up to Sachiyo Himezaki, a 19-year-old woman who become manager to the handsome young fighters to enter the next tournament to stop Gilgamesh once and for all. But, only one thing she need to do is...Love! Manage more than 50 fighters around the world to fight each other, develop his skills by taking him on diet or exercises and show your romantic feelings toward them. Let him enters the R.O.T battle arena and won the championship, as for you, to win the hearts of the fighters. Characters Protagonist *Sachiyo Himezaki - The main protagonist and the manager of the R.O.T business company. She is the most powerful black belt-wining karate fighter who was interesting their fighting-styles. A strong-willed and does not afraid of facing a difficult in upcoming challenge. The Fighters Downloadable Content #Shingo Yabuki #Alfred Airhawk #Robert Garcia #Sie Kensou #Rock Howard #Benimaru Nikaido #Kim Kaphwan #Ramon #Kyo Kusanagi #Iori Yagami #Terry Bogard #Ryo Sakazaki #Ryu #Ken #Alex #Vega #K' #Maxima #K-9999 #Igniz #Shun'ei Category:2019 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games Category:Otome games Category:PC games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Team Mugen games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem games Category:Video games featuring female protagonist